


Too much. ( Farewell )

by TheBoyzNew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew
Summary: Chanhee had too much. He can't take it anymore!He's crying everyday for 24 hours!He had enough.What will Chanhee do? Read the story to know.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 16





	1. Thinking about it

Chanhee was crying on his bed. It was too much!!  
Chanhee had enough. He thought of it for a long 1 hour.

He made his decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Time skip )

Chanhee's POV   
I'm at the company office. I can do this.

" So Chanhee. What brings you here? " - Said the CEO of Cre.Ker entertainment.

" So........ I've been thinking about it. The members just tease and bully too much! Whether it's on or off camera! I can't do this anymore! "

" Seems like a know what you want. *Sigh* Chanhee is this what you really want? Do you really want to leave the group? You've been training and being together for so long! And you're just gonna leave those all behind? *Sigh* Chanhee.......I respect your decision. But, I will give you a full week to decide whether you want to leave or you want to stay. " - Said the CEO.

" I understand " - Chanhee.

~ END OF CHANHEE'S POV ~

( Time skip )  
Chanhee was walking back to their dorm whilst thinking about whether he should leave or not.

Just as he was about to walk in, he was greeted with a hug from noneother than Ji Changmin. His Best friend.

" Chanhee! Where did you go?! All of us were so worried! Let's go inside now. You have some explaining to do. "

Both of them walked inside and was greeted with their sad and worried teammates.

" Chanhee! Where were you? We were so worried! " Said Jacob. 

Jacob has always been Chanhee's second mom. Jacob protected him from everything. And now that he is thinking about it , he thought about all the times Jacob scolded and comforted him.

" Yeah New! Did you know that Eric even cried because he was so worried!? " Said Juyeon while comforting the crying Eric.

He though about it. How Juyeon was like his second brother. The one who helped with everything. And Eric.. Eric was like his younger brother that he always want to treasure.

" Where did you go New? I was so worried! I thought you got kidnapped! " Sunwoo said.

Sunwoo has always been New's crush. Sunwoo always protected him. Even though Sunwoo always teases him.

No one can make Chanhee change his decision though.


	2. Decision ( Is it really like this? )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Chanhee change his mind? Or will he hold onto to his decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really sucks. I just started today so I'm pretty bad at it.

( The next day )

Chanhee woke up upon smelling breakfast. It was weird. He was usually the one who makes breakfast so he was weirded out. 

He walked to the kitchen to see Kevin cooking while Hwall was annoying him. Kevin smiled when he saw Chanhee.

" Good morning Chanhee. Did you sleep well? " Kevin said with a smile. Chanhee suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Everyone had been worried about him and here he was thinking whether he should or not leave the group.

" I slept really well. Thanks for asking. " - New

" Well it's great that you slept well. Can you please call the other idiots? It's time for breakfast! " Kevin said annoyed because it was already 8:30 in the morning.

" Sure "

( After breakfast )

" Hey Chanhee..........We heard from the CEO that you wanted to leave the group. THIS?! Everything that we had worked hard for! I just don't get it? "

" We won't get a appropriate answer if you shout and talk to him like that. " Sangyeon said in a soft voice.

" New. Can you please tell us why you want to leave the group? " Q said so softly that Chanhee wanted to cry on the spot.

" Well , it's just that you guys tease me too much ok? This is really embarrassing, but I feel really Burdening as well. Not just the bullying but also being a burden! Can't you guys see? I have no talents besides singing and I don't have the looks! It's just tiring. I just want to be free and not worry about anything. You guys also bully me too much. It feels like I'm not a member of this group! I just can't take it! " Chanhee ranted.

" Oh Chanhee. You're not a burden. You're the MVP of this group. You should not think that you're a burden because you're not. " Haknyeon said.

" And we're sorry for bullying you too much. It's just that you're so cute when you're mad and annoyed. We are very very sorry hyung. " Sunwoo apologized in the verge of tears.

And at that moment. Chanhee let's it all of.

Chanhee broke down crying on the ground. Their kind words were too much for him. 

" We are so sorry Chanhee. We didn't know that we were becoming too much. We're so sorry. And you're not a burden sweetheart. You're the real MVP of THE BOYZ. " Said Hyunjae.

Chanhee's mind was spiralling out of control though. He looked at everyone with a guilty look. He already made his decision.

" Guys.................I made my decision. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ 
> 
> PS. Every book that I will make will be really straightforward. So yeah. Just wanted to say that.


	3. Is this is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be Chanhee's decision?

" What's your decision Chanhee? " Hyunjae said painfully nervous.

" I'll...................................leave. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it!! And I know. This chapter is painfully Short. But do you guys want a part 2 of this book? I'm not that much of a good author but I'll try. Anyways this chapter is so short because I'm planning on working on another book. So yeah. Thanks for wasting your time by reading this and bye bye!


End file.
